


The Bad boy Best friend

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 50's, Beatles Slash, M/M, McLennon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim hates John and the influence he has on Paul, but Paul has a huge crush on the bad boy teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad boy Best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/68524888818/anon-request-for-jim-not-liking-john-and-paulie-having

It was a nice little afternoon in crappy ol’ Liverpool, Paul was just coming home from his day out, he came barring a huge smile, making Jim a bit confused. Upon Paul’s entrance home, Jim called out for his son from the kitchen table.

"Paul, how was your day?" he asked.

"Good" The normal answer slipped out.

"doesn’t seem that it was just good, not with the grin on yer face.” He questioned the young lad with a fatherly smile on his lips.

"it was good, nothing much." Paul’s cheek were even a little red, he couldn’t stop smiling.

"James" oh the first name. "You always talked about everything with your mother, come on, tell us what’s got you so happy." Jim was never the one to talk much with the boys when they were young and Mary was still around, but now she was gone he felt it was something that was very much needed between them as a family.

Paul stayed quiet for a bit, getting himself a cup of tea, but soon as he sat across from his father on the table he gave in. “Well there was this lad I met in the fate and I really wanted to join his band. He is really gear and his band is very good.”

"So? what about this lad?" Jim showed interest,lifting his brow, folding his newspaper and putting his cigarette down.

"He let me join! I’m in the band! Just like you were." Paul smiled wider, his eyes even shining a bit.

Jim felt his son’s excitement, congratulating him and blessing his choice.That was, till he met the famous lad with the band.

John.

It was a rainy night this time when the two lads came rushing into the small house at about midnight, both soaked to the bone. Jim heard the noise and came soon rushing down to find two wet teddies on his living room.

"What is goin’ on?" He frowned.

"oh dad, so sorry, it started raining and we were out so I let John come over, is that alright?" Paul said normally and quite nicely. The problem came, when John spoke.

"Yeah I’m John. John Lennon. The great Lennon some call me" It wasn’t the words his spoke, really, it was the strong odor of liquor and smoke in his breath and the little cut above his lip that gave Jim the worst impression.

“so _you’re_ John” He spoke dryly.

“Sure am, the one and only” The sassy teddy took his hand out with a huge grin on his face. Jim’s face was expressionless, there was a lack of a “sir” in that phrase that again bothered him.

"Sure" The older and clearly not happy father shook John’s hand. "Get this cleaned up and off to bed, I don’t wanna hear a sound."

They did that, at least till they lied back on the bed.

"hey"

"hm-"

"paulie?"

"whaat?"

"you awake?"

"I am now" Paul said turning on the ground where he was sleeping, because John won the bed in a game of "heads and tales"

-Silence-

“Paulie?”

“whaaaaaaaaaaat?!”

“the bed is a bit cold ya know? if ya wanna…. share.” He didn’t have to ask twice and Paul was already pushing John to the side, making room for himself in his own, cozy bed. Soon they were both lying back on the bed, John’s face to Paul’s back when John again began acting up. First it was the soft little blows of wind to paul’s ear, then he softly began poking Paul’s shoulder. None of the things made the other lad move, so John softly whispered. “ey? Paulie?”

Paul turned on his side, this time face to face with John, his expression being one of obvious sleepiness and being annoyed. “What John?”

“so, come here often?” He wiggled his eyebrows with a grin on his lips.

“no, it’s just my fucking b-… I can’t be-…. go to bed John” He twisted his face in a funny, but annoyed looked and turned again.

John just grinned, moving closer and whispering right to paul’s ear. “‘cause if ya do, I ‘ot come around ‘ere more often.”

Paul was trying his best to be annoyed and cold to John, while he tried to fall asleep, but his friend’s low, husky tone of voice surprising had an effect on him. “stop it”

“why?” He spoke softly before coming closer, putting his lips right next to paul’s ear, letting the younger lad feel his breath on his skin. “is it getting you hot and bothered?”

“i’m not a fairy, go to bed” He spoke quickly, curling into himself a bit.

“oh, but I just have this effect in every human being. this doesn’t make you a faggot Paulie” He again sounded so seductive.

There was a silence.

More silence.

When suddenly Paul lauched himself on top of John tackling him down on the bed. “will you stop it!”

John’s lips curled in a devilish smile. “make me”

There was a very long period in which they just stared at each other, Paul’s face still making an amused but very much annoyed expression as John just grinned.

“Not gon-”

He didn’t finish it, before he knew it Paul had pulled him by the collar and had crashed their lips together in a tense kiss. They pulled away looking at each other for a bit, before John finally spoke in a serious tone. “weird?”

“amazing” Paul glowed in delight. 

“oh good” John tangled his fingers into Paul’s short, silky, dark locks as he kissed Paul wetly, biting down slightly from time to time on to Paul’s lower lip. Their teeth clashed at one point, making both blush and giggle softly before returning to each other’s lips, ascending into a heavy, steamy make out session, hands running over their hot skin. Their skin feeling flushed and coax as they rubbed their aroused member slowly together, first in random movements, but soon gaining a rhyme. They didn’t dare remove any clothe, for the kissing was already pushing it, but god they were happy about it.

Their tongues and bodies dancing and grinding till they had to give into exhaustion.  


End file.
